Ichigo Vs Femritters
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Series of One-Shots where Ichigo goes toe-to-toe with the deadly female sternritters. IchigoXCandice! IchigoXBambietta! IchigoXMeninas! IchigoXGigi!
1. Thunderstruck

Thunderstruck  
IchigoXCandice

 **A.N.: Just for clarification: I tend to call Gigi, Candice, Meninas and Lilotto the Quincy Quartet for lack of a better name for the four.**  
 **Warning: Lemon! One-Shot!**

 _ **During Ichigo's fight with the Quincy Quartet….  
**_ **Candice POV**

"You son of a bitch!" Candice roared as she continued to shoot lightning bolts at Ichigo Kurosaki. It infuriated her how the half-breed continuously batted the shots away like baseballs from a machine. "Goddammit!"

Behind her, her three cohorts looked on as their enraged friend continued to assault the substitute Soul Reaper. "Wow! Candi's really mad!" Gigi noted.

"And all over ruined hair…" the short blonde girl said as she shook her head.

"Yep! When it comes to her looks she's even crazier than Bambietta!" the kooky Gigi said.

The three jumped as Candice, who was already in her Vollstanding, used her electric attacks close by. "I don't think we should be here right now," Meninas noted. "Candi's likely to fry one of us when she's like this." The other two girls nodded and the trio quickly made their way away from the battlefield….

Candice ground her teeth as Ichigo blocked her arrows for the umpteenth time. "Grrrrrr!" she growled in anger. Even more annoying was the boy's calm face. ' _Doesn't this kid know he's in the middle of a warzone?!'_

Dodging a Getsuga Tensho thrown by the boy, Candice leapt to the top of a nearby building and looked down at Ichigo. "Arrows won't work. Vollstanding won't work." Looking around she saw her friends had flown the coop. "FRIENDS won't work!"

' _Ok Candice: THINK! You've read His Majesty's report on the boy. Just find his weakness!'_ she told herself. Taking a deep breath, Candice struggled to remember what she read in the Daten on Ichigo Kurosaki….

His abilities were known to the Quincy. During the first invasion Candice would've been more than a match for the boy. A shame they didn't cross paths earlier. But somehow Ichigo had powered up so much that he was easily schooling her. She didn't know if the boy could hollowfy anymore but it didn't matter. He hadn't revealed his Bankai yet but her medallion was useless now this late in the war.

' _Wait…wasn't there a psychological profile in there too?'_

Remembering certain aspects on the report, Candice grinned. That was certainly something Ichigo couldn't have trained for when he was preparing for war. "That might work…"

Ichigo was calmly walking over the rubble created by the fierce fighting when Candice floated down on her lightning wings. "Had enough?" he asked in his still calm manner. Her wings disappeared as she ended her Vollstanding.

"Hardly," Candice said grinning. As she removed her cap she disengaged her bow, returning it to her heart belt buckle.. In a single flourish she whipped off her top and pulled down her short-shorts. "Like what you see, bad boy?"

Finally, to the satisfaction of Candice, Ichigo's calm demeanor finally broke. "What…WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo said with his mouth gaping. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

"No," Candice adamantly said as she continued to walk over to Ichigo. "What's the matter, Ichigo Kurosaki? You're not about to attack an unarmed, naked girl are you?" she said still grinning. Ichigo lowered his weapons, realizing he couldn't attack her like she was now. Candice grinned as she walked over to him, her hips swaying seductively with each step.

Ichigo backed up until his back was pressed against the wall of a nearby building but Candice still advanced. She thought about using her Vollstanding and fry the substitute but decided against it. In order to kill him, she'd have to use her Electrocution and at this close of range she'd be likely to fry herself.

Ichigo couldn't help but admire the Sternritter as she stood before him in all her glory. She had a body that matched Orihime's, with bouncing breasts and a fit, toned body. Her legs were shapely, leading up to her pink lips crowned with a patch of lime-green hair. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously. Suddenly he thought it was a bad idea to engage the woman in the first place. He never counted on this happening.

"Oh, I just realized that I was no match for you. But I can think of another form of close-quarters combat!" Candice grinned as she pressed herself against Ichigo, taking in his blushing face. "What's the matter?" she asked as she slipped her hands into Ichigo's _shihakusho_. "Admit it, Ichigo. You're attracted to me, and it's not because we're both Quincies." Her face neared Ichigo's and Ichigo could feel the vibrations from her electric power as it radiated off her.

"C'mon, Ichigo. You know you want to…" she whispered as her lips neared his. Before Ichigo could do anything Candice closed the distance and kissed him. It was like kissing a battery for Ichigo, feeling electricity surge through him. At first he was afraid the girl would try to fry him but he realized her power was just leaking out along with her spiritual pressure.

Candice took Ichigo's hands and knocked his Zangetsu blades away, the two clattering to the ground. To enflame Ichigo even more, she rubbed her leg against his lower half, feeling something large and hard rub against her. Pulling away, Candice mentally cheered. She had him now. ' _Since I've got him all hot and bothered… why not have some fun while I'm at it….'_

Ichigo moaned as Candice attacked his neck, licking and sucking his tanned skin as her hands pulled his _shihakusho_ away, showing off his built and toned chest. ' _Whoa! He's even hotter than I thought!'_ Kissing Ichigo's lips again, Candice grabbed his hands and pressed them against her body. The substitute got the hint and pulled Candice close. She moaned as her tits pressed into his chest; his hands running through her hair. Pulling away she saw that Ichigo had a dazed look on his face. ' _Heheh, wow! That was easier than I thought!'_

Getting down on her knees, Candice licked Ichigo's stomach as she pulled his _obi_ away. Gravity did the rest of the work for her, letting his _hakama_ drop to the ground. Candice's eyes widened as she was almost smacked in the face by Ichigo's cock. ' _Holy shit! He's got a gift from god!'_ Ichigo looked down and saw Candice blushing at his 10-inch cock, a bit shy from having his manhood exposed like this.

Standing up, Candice turned around and pressed herself against Ichigo. She sighed as his cock rubbed against her cunt. Softly, she began to rub her lips against his shaft, her head turning to capture Ichigo's lips again. Ichigo's hands wrapped around her, cupping her large globes as his tongue meshed with hers. Ichigo could feel her Thunderbolt power flow from her, almost teasing his Quincy blood. Without even realizing it, Ichigo bucked into her, his hips slapping against her curvy ass. Candice cooed as her pussy started to get hot, her folds dripping against his rock-hard shaft.

Candice jumped when she felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her up. "Hey wait!" she cried out, realizing she'd gotten too caught up in the moment. Her eyes widened as the head of Ichigo's cock pushed against her entrance. "Oh fuck!"

Ichigo didn't hesitate as soon as he slipped the head inside, dropping Candice down on his cock. Ichigo almost went cross-eyed at the sensation. Her electric spiritual energy coursed through him; it was like he was fucking a power station! "So tight!" he said wincing. Candice had had a few flings before but she still tight as hell!

Candice's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo filled her. "FUCK!" she cringed as the tip touched her cervix, completely filling her. Before she could get used to the feel of his thick girth Ichigo lifted her up and dropped her down onto his cock, his arms grip on her waist an iron-grip. "SHIIIIIT!" Candice screamed as Ichigo fucked her in the standing position. Ichigo didn't give her a moment's reprieve, pounding into her as he lowered her down onto his cock. "FUCK! YOU'RE SO BIG!" Candice moaned, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Though her feet barely touched the ground Candice thought she was being lifted to heaven. Turning her head she looked at Ichigo's debauched face and relished it. "Ichigoooo…" she moaned.

Finding his current position to be too strenuous Ichigo turned around and pushed Candice against the same wall she'd backed him into. The Sternritter sighed in relief as her feet finally touched solid ground, but not before Ichigo put his hands on her ass and grip them hard. She gasped as Ichigo started a harsh pace, pounding into her with all his might. "FUCK! OHHH! OHHHHHH!" Candice screamed as she clawed at the wall. Ichigo watched as her ass rippled with each thrust.

Acting on impulse, Ichigo grabbed her hair and pulled back, like the reins of a horse. "You sonovabitch!" Candice roared. "STOP…MESSING…WITH…MY…HAIIIIRR!" Her last word was drowned out as she felt the coil inside her come undone. "FUCK, FUCK FUUUUCK!" Electricity shot off her body as she came.

As Candice's electrifying pussy gripped him, Ichigo could take no more. Letting go of her hair, Ichigo grabbed Candice's tits and held her close as he felt the hot surge in his balls take over. "Fuck! Cumming!" He squeezed Candice's tits hard as he came inside her, giving the electric-powered Sternritter a searing hot creampie.

Candice gasped as she felt her pussy being filled with hot sperm. ' _Ohhhhh fuuuuuck, it's so hooooot…'_ As Ichigo pulled out of Candice the Sternritter had a thought. ' _Waaaait, if Ichigo's stronger than me, than the other Sternritters would be no match for him. I…I just need to keep him busy long enough for His Majesty to enact his plans….'_

Standing on shaky legs, Candice turned around and saw that somehow Ichigo was still hard, smirking. "Hmph, is that all you got, Ichigo? I expected more. But then, I guess a half-Quincy would be a quickshot."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the obvious insult. Stroking his hard cock, Ichigo pulled her close. "We'll see about that!"

 _ **2 Hours Later….**_

 __"Huff…huff how'd you like that?" Ichigo panted. Standing upright, Ichigo gripped the girl's ass as he pounded away, the girl's arms and legs wrapped around him. Candice was strangely silent as her head was rolled back, weak moans escaping her with each thrust.

"…o…."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo increased the tempo of his thrusts, the sound of their hips slapping together ringing in his ears.

"…higo…."

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, feeling that now familiarized sensation of his balls swelling, ready to dump their load again into the Sternritter.

"ICHIGO!"

Stopping and taking deep breaths, Ichigo turned his head to see Kisuke leaning against the side of the building. "You can stop now. I think you won, Ichigo…." Turning back to Candice, Ichigo saw to his bewilderment that Candice had passed out; her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mouth gaped open.

Ichigo was utterly shocked. He didn't even notice...

"Now, Ichigo, if you're finished… _fighting_ your new friend, you should probably come with me."

Pulling out of Candice and setting her on the ground, Ichigo muttered an embarrassed apology as Kisuke handed him his clothes. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well…while you were busy having fun, Yhwach took advantage of your flashy entrance and invaded the Soul King's Palace…."

Ichigo stood there horrified. "And you didn't bother to stop me earlier _because?!_ " he asked angrily.

"Well, he just left not long ago, and besides; Squad Zero will keep him busy. Besides, you looked like you were having fun, so I didn't want to stop you. So…" Kisuke hid his face behind his fan. "How was she?"

Ichigo angrily seethed as they walked away, leaving a nude, passed out Candice lying on the ground, completely fucked out of her mind….

The End


	2. Zombie Showdown

Zombie Showdown  
IchigoXGigiXRangiku

 **A.N.: Gigi is female in this chapter.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **After Yhwach escaped to the Royal Palace….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

The substitute kicked the slab of stone off of him and sat up. His mind was reeling from what he saw just now. Looking around he saw no sign of Orihime and Chad, apparently caught in the shockwave and blown away like he had. "Uryu…" he said quietly. "Why…."

"Shouldn't you worry more about yourself, Ichigo?"

Arms wrapped around Ichigo, surprising him. Turning his head, he was horrified to see the face of Gigi, the Z Sternritter, right in front of his. "Did you forget about little old me?"

Ichigo jumped up in alarm, grabbing his fallen blades. "You!" he readied a stance.

Gigi smiled as she continued to sit on the rock. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" She started to look away offhandedly. "That's not such a good idea…."

The substitute's eyes narrowed. But hearing something shift behind Gigi, his gaze went to the spot behind her. He looked confused when he saw a ragged Quincy, dragging herself over the wreckage with broken legs, reaching for Gigi. She looked like hell, with her bleeding, broken body; and her skin… her skin was a shade of dark-red, which much puzzled Ichigo. "Shouldn't you help your friend?"

Gigi looked back to Bambietta and smiled. "No need. She's already dead."

"WHAT?" Ichigo asked astonished, but then he remembered something she had said when he was facing her in that 4-on-1 fight. " _It doesn't matter, I can only Zombify Quincy's when they are already dead…."_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as anger surged through him. "You did that? To your own friend?!"

Gigi giggled at the boy's angry reaction. "Yes, that's right. You should've seen Bambi's face when I killed her…" Ichigo became disgusted as her face twisted in ecstasy. "It made me so weeeet…."

"Well you can forget it!" Ichigo said, readying his stance. "I know how your powers work. You won't do that to me."

"Oh darn," Gigi feigned astonishment, her hands going to her face. "I won't let you go after His Majesty. But whatever shall I do? But wait! I think you're forgetting something…."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "And that is?"

Gigi's smile turned sadistic. "You're _very_ late to the party, Ichigo. And Bambi's not the only one I've been having fun with…." Ichigo watched as she cupped a hand to her mouth and shouted out loud. "Oh Lieutenant! You can come out now!"

 _Ca-Crunch…._

Feeling the sudden presence behind him, Ichigo whirled around and stared in horror. Before him stood Rangiku Matsumoto, a zombie. Her skin was just as dark as Bambietta's and her eyes stared at him expressionless. "Rangiku…" he said horrified. Whirling around back to a smiling Gigi, Ichigo gripped his blades hard. "You! You killed her?!"

"Nope. She's still alive," Gigi said matter-of-factly. She pointed a finger at Bambietta. "Unlike Bambi, I can Zombify Soul Reapers alive or dead. And since I turned her into a Zombie while she was alive, she's completely mindless." Her face once again turned sadistic. "But that can change quickly. Oh, Lieutenant!" she called out. "Pull out your sword."

Ichigo braced himself as Rangiku drew Haineko from its sheath, but she didn't move. "Now point it at your stomach." Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as Rangiku turned her blade to herself, like she was about to commit seppuku.

"Wait!" Ichigo pleaded. He couldn't let Rangiku kill herself; he'd never be able to look Orihime in the eye again.

Continuing to smile sadistically, Gigi laid back on the rock. "Put your swords away or I'll tell her to off herself."

Growling in frustration, Ichigo slowly sheathed the swords and set them on the ground. He stared at Gigi as she hopped up. "Now what?" he asked bitterly. He hoped she didn't try to Zombify him. If she tried, he'd have to try to knock her out before she could order Rangiku to move.

"Take off your clothes."

Ichigo stood there stunned. "WHAT?!"

"Take off your clothes, Ichigo. You heard me. Do it, or Ms. Strawberry Blonde becomes Ms. Bloody Strawberry Blonde."

Grimacing in humiliation, Ichigo disrobed, shedding the clothes Senshumaru made for him. He couldn't help but blush at the way Gigi drooled as he shed his top; the girl hopping off the rock she was sitting on. Walking over to Ichigo, she eagerly pulled on Ichigo's _obi_ and let his pants fall to the ground. "Tee-hee! Well, don't you look all handsome!" giggled Gigi. Seeing Ichigo's glare made her smile sadistically again. "Aww, you look so mean!" Turning to Rangiku, Gigi called out to her. "Oh Lieutenant!"

Ichigo held his breath, praying that she didn't command Rangiku to kill herself. "Come here and pleasure your friend!" Gigi commanded.

Sheathing her sword, Rangiku walked over and kneeled down at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo watched in horrified fascination as Gigi pulled the woman's pink sash away, letting Rangiku's massive chest spill out. Rangiku's body looked shockingly hot and macabre with her skin darkened from Gigi's zombification. Ichigo gasped as Rangiku grabbed his soft cock, her hand surprisingly cold, and started stroking him. Ichigo tried to escape from the pleasure by squeezing his eyes shut and biting his teeth but Gigi joined in as well, licking his toned abs. "Hahhh!" Ichigo groaned, his hand going to Rangiku's head.

To torment him further, Gigi commanded Rangiku to titfuck Ichigo. The boy gasped as his cock was enveloped in Rangiku's enormous rack. "Ah! Rangiku!" he moaned. Up and down Rangiku dragged her tits. Secretly he'd always wondered how good it'd feel to have Rangiku's tits all to himself, but now he knew. It would've felt beyond amazing had the circumstances been different. To add to his troubles, Gigi continued to lick his chest, earning several hisses from the boy as she raked her tongue down his stomach.

Deciding that her own clothes were being too restricting, Gigi stripped out of her Sternritter outfit. Showing off a body that matched Rukia's in terms of petite, Gigi smiled wickedly as she walked behind Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body against his. "Ooooh, Ichigo," she said as she licked his shoulder. "You're making me so wet, teasing me with that hot body of yours." She could tell that her humping and Rangiku's titfuck was wearing down Ichigo's defenses, seeing the strained look on his face. "Now now, it's not healthy to keep it all in…" she started to nibble on Ichigo's ear. "Cum. Cum all over your friend's face and tits, Ichigo…."

Ichigo tried to disobey, but Gigi had other ideas. Reaching down, she grabbed his balls and started to fondle the sac, gently squeezing them. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, especially after Rangiku leaned down and licked his leaking tip. "Cumming!" he gasped seconds before he exploded all of Rangiku's face.

Pulling away from Ichigo's body, Gigi walked over and pulled Rangiku away, Ichigo's cock leaving the soft vice of her tits. Sticking her tongue out, Gigi began to lick up Ichigo's cum off of Rangiku's tits, moaning in a lewd manner as she tasted the hot stickiness. Looking up, she pulled Rangiku into a bruising kiss, letting some of the cum in her mouth pass from her mouth to Rangiku's, who promptly swallowed it.

Turning back to Ichigo, she was pleased to see that he was still hard. "Wow, Ichigo, you sure looked like you enjoyed that!" she said. Getting down in front of him, Gigi licked the underside of Ichigo's cock. Ichigo shivered at the hot feel of her tongue. "Mmmh, you taste good!" the kooky Sternritter moaned as she pulled away. "Now, fuck your friend."

Rangiku stepped back and laid down, spreading her legs wide. "Ichigo…" she said emotionlessly. Seeing Ichigo's hesitance, Gigi smiled sadistically. "Remember, I can always tell her to snap her neck…" she warned.

Knowing that this was out of his hands, for the moment at least, Ichigo scowled down at the antenna-head before walking over to Rangiku. "Oh, and don't do it slowly," Gigi added. "I want to see you lay into her." Sitting next to Rangiku, Gigi spread her legs and began to finger herself.

Scowling at the demand, Ichigo put Rangiku's legs on his shoulder and, going as gently as he could, slid inside the strawberry blonde. Ichigo gasped at the feel of her tight pussy. Maybe it was because of her zombified body, but her body was cold to the touch, her pussy included. Rangiku sighed as her womanhood was filled, Gigi turning her head to kiss her. Knowing what was at stake, Ichigo started a fast pace, though trying at the same time to be gentle. He knew that this was borderline rape, but he still tried to make it as comfortable as possible, only sliding in halfway as he fucked her tight pussy.

Gigi sensed what Ichigo was doing and had other ideas. "Oh no, Ichigo. Don't take it nice and gentle. I want to see those titties bounce!" Gigi said smirking. Leaning over, Gigi took one of Rangiku's tits into her mouth, chomping down on the huge mammary.

Knowing that he had no choice, Ichigo complied, this time he fucked her completely and at a much harsher pace. Rangiku arched her back as she felt Ichigo's cock bottom out her pussy, rubbing against all her sweet-spots and Gigi's nibbling was only adding to the pleasure. Pulling away from Rangiku's tit, leaving a darkened mark from where she bit down on Rangiku's nipple, Gigi smiled as she watched the luscious melons bounce with each thrust.

As Rangiku wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, the substitute could feel another orgasm coming on. He reached for Rangiku's legs so he could pull out, but again Gigi was one step ahead. Pressing her body against Ichigo's from behind again, Gigi licked Ichigo's ear, whispering tauntingly. "Inside, Ichigo. Cum deep, deep inside!" The Sternritter reached around and grabbed Rangiku's waist, keeping Ichigo pinned between them.

Rangiku, who'd remain silent with the occasional "Ohhh!" and "Hahhh, that feels good…" clawed at the ground as she came. Ichigo could do nothing but follow after her as her tight cold walls choked his cock, making the hot surge rush through him. Gasping Rangiku's name, Ichigo exploded inside the zombie lieutenant, the woman cooing gently as she was creampied. Behind him, Gigi grinned mercilessly….

Walking away from Ichigo, Gigi saw to her delight as Ichigo pulled out of Rangiku that he was still hard. "Wow, you are a stud!" she said drooling. Turning around, Gigi bent over and got on top of a large flat rock, kicking away a pleading Bambietta again as she reached for her. Turning back to Ichigo she wiggled her ass in front of the substitute. "Come fuck me! Make me cum, or you'll regret it…" she said menacingly.

Nodding, Ichigo mounted the Sternritter, gripping her waist. Unlike Rangiku, he had no qualms about being gentle with Gigi, shoving his cock all the way inside. Being the sadist she was, Gigi squealed in delight as Ichigo's manhood ripped through her, shoving straight into her womb. Something like that would've pissed off Meninas or Bambietta but to her it was absolute bliss. "Oh fuck yes!" Gigi screamed. "Fuck my pussy!"

Ichigo lay into the girl as hard as he could, pounding her pussy with excessive force and speed, it was more rutting rather than fucking. Gigi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue stuck out, her mind swamped with pleasure. "Grab my tits!" Gigi ordered. For once, Ichigo eagerly complied. Reaching beneath her he grabbed her small swaying boobs, squeezing them hard. "Yes! Just like that!" Gigi yelled. Reaching beneath her she started to rub her clit, making her see stars. "OH! OHHHHH FUCK!"

The substitute on top of the Sternritter never let up his fast and hard pace. But it was taking every bit of control not to cum yet, which was difficult since the sensitive tip of his manhood kept pressing into Gigi's womb. He knew he had only one opportunity….

Mirroring her move earlier, Ichigo leaned down and licked Gigi's ear and shoulder, further driving the kooky girl wild. Her toes curling, Gigi arched her back as she felt the bubble inside her pop. "FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!" Gigi screamed as she came. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as felt Ichigo explode inside her, the boy unable to handle her tightening walls.

' _Now!'_ As Gigi was distracted, locked in the throes of ectastsy, she never noticed Ichigo behind her. As he spurted inside Gigi's pussy he hauled back with his right hand and punched the Sternritter in the back of the head as hard as he could, knocking her out.

Panting heavily, Ichigo pulled out of the crazy girl and stood up. "Huff…huff… that should take… huff…care of her for… huff… a while…." Knowing that he had to find the others, he quickly got dressed. Once he was fully clothed he grabbed his blades and turned his attention to Rangiku. The woman had been sitting on the rock naked during the whole exchange, not moving an inch. Ichigo felt terrible that he was powerless to do anything to help her. "I'm sorry, Rangiku. I promise I'll find Orihime and have her turn you back to normal when this is over. I promise."

As he turned around to look for his friends he heard a faint "Thank you Ichigo. And I don't blame you for what you did…." Turning back around he saw the faint trace of a smile on Rangiku's face. Nodding, Ichigo quickly flashstepped away, leaving Rangiku sitting there while Gigi remained knocked out….

The End

 **A.N.: And that is what we call a Donkey Punch…. Yeah, don't do that….**


	3. Power Play

Power Play  
IchigoXMeninas

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **During Ichigo's fight with the Femritters….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo dodged a punch from the pink-haired Quincy and leapt to safety, only to dodge another punch, the building behind him crumbling from the girl's inhumane strength. Ichigo gulped. He knew he could take this chick, but her power was still a little intimidating.

Around them lay the other girls, defeated by the Substitute Soul Reaper. Nearby lay Kenpachi as well, down for the count, still smoldering from the violent lightning strikes. Ichigo wasn't even sure if he was even conscious or not.

"Hold still!" Meninas shouted, throwing a kick to the substitute. Ichigo blocked it with the back of his blades but was still sent sprawling. This girl was an enormous hassle to fight. It was easy to knock out the other girls, but this shapely pink-haired Sternritter was stubborn. No matter how many times Ichigo hit her bluntly with enough force to supposedly knock her out, Meninas would keep getting back up; apparently "The Power" gave her superhuman endurance as well.

Regaining his balance, Ichigo turned to face the girl, only to find her right in front of his face!

"That's very sweet of you, using the blunt ends of your swords," Meninas said with a sweet smile. Ichigo gulped when her hand grabbed him by the collar, her other hand hauling back into a fist. "But you know, being chivalrous won't beat me."

This time, Meninas's punch connected. As Ichigo was sent flying into the ground, his shirt tore from Meninas's continued grip, leaving him shirtless as he lay on the ground. Meninas blushed as Ichigo's toned body became on display for her, but pushed aside any romantic ideas she had.

Nursing his bruised stomach, Ichigo that decided that enough was enough and that he need to end this here and now. Flashstepping behind her, Ichigo slashed at her with his Zangetsu blades, no longer trying to finish this chivalrously.

To Ichigo's dismay Meninas anticipated his attack and dodged it. To Meninas's dismay, however, she didn't dodge fast enough. The long Zangetsu blade's tip cut through the back of Meninas's outfit. Not far enough to cut through skin, but enough that it sliced right through the white outfit like butter. The Sternritter gasped as her outfit and bra slipped from her body, leaving the peachy girl standing in the middle of the rubble wearing nothing but her shoes and her underwear.

Ichigo couldn't fight the blush and the embarrassed look on his face as he realized his mistake. Meninas looked at him with a red face, glad her friends were all knocked out so the didn't see her like this. Covering her well-endowed chest with her hands, Meninas scowled at the boy. "Well that was uncalled for!" She crouched and readied herself. "Two can play that game!"

"Wait I-" Ichigo was cut off when the girl removed her hands, sporting her busty chest to the boy, and tackled him. The two hit the ground and rolled, Ichigo doing his best to block her oncoming strikes. He was caught off-guard, however, when she grabbed his pants and pulled. The black _hakama_ tore, revealing Ichigo's lower half. Meninas raised an eye as she saw Ichigo's cock, standing at attention. Meninas blushed as she saw it, feeling a little intimidated. Ichigo was packing a full 8 inches that brushed against her belly. Getting an idea, Meninas decided on a new course of action….

"Hey! Stop that!" Ichigo demanded as the girl wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft, licking the slit slowly. Meninas scowled, though it didn't detract from her cuteness and with her hand pushed Ichigo onto his back with "The Power". Lying on the ground, Ichigo saw stars as the Sternritter sucked him off.

Meninas moaned as she tasted Ichigo, trying hard not to lose herself to her lust. As she went deeper, Ichigo's cock sliding down her throat, she could feel her underwear start to get wet.

Deciding that Ichigo had relaxed enough and was vulnerable, Meninas peeled off her wet panties and straddled Ichigo's lap. "Well now, Ichigo. Since I can't punch you to death, I'll fuck you to death!" Ichigo gasped as she grabbed his manhood and guided it to her entrance, rubbing the thick head against her dripping folds. Meninas threw her head back and moaned as she slipped it inside her, feeling Ichigo's manmeat stretch her wide as she slowly slid down his shaft. "Ohhh, it's so big…."

Ichigo almost went cross-eyed at the hot feeling of Meninas's pussy. She was so wet and tight! Instinctively, his hands went to her hips, pushing her down further as she sank down his cock. Putting her hands on Ichigo's chest, to steady herself and to keep Ichigo on the ground, Meninas rolled her hips, moaning as she felt Ichigo's cock rub against her sweet spots before lifting her hips.

The pinned substitute watched her as she lifted her hips, her well-endowed chest jiggling slightly, before cringing in pain as she slammed her hips back down. Apparently "The Power" didn't apply to just her upper body strength! He almost screamed as her muscles tightened around him, threatening to literally squeeze his cock off. As she began to ride him Ichigo cringed and cried out in pain as the ground beneath them cracked. As she said, Meninas was literally trying to fuck Ichigo to death!

"That's a nice look, Ichigo," Meninas said smiling at Ichigo's pained expression. "You look like you're having such fun!" Meninas loved how Ichigo's cock rubbed against all her sweet spots, rolling her hips to feel him inside her more. Taking her hands off of Ichigo's chest, she replaced them by putting them on Ichigo's knees, arching her body as she rode Ichigo faster. Her breasts, full and firm, bounced wildly with every bounce. Meninas was seeing stars as she drove her hips down faster, her ass jiggling like jello as her hips slapped against Ichigo's. ' _I'd apologize to Bambi for complaining about her killing hunks after sleeping with them after this if Bambi wasn't already dead….'_

Ichigo could feel his bones start to break. Meninas's riding was so good and yet, the most painful thing he'd ever felt in his life. Meninas's tight pussy was so hot and wet, the lewd sound of their hips slapping together coupled with the Sternritter's moaning would've been very sexy to the substitute, along with her sensual body and bouncy breasts, had it not been for the bone-crushing pounding she was giving him. It was like she was literally trying to ride him into the ground. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo gathered his strength for what he was about to do. ' _Alright, if that's how you wanna play it….'_

Meninas was close to orgasm, planning on pushing him even further once she'd come down, when Ichigo turned the tables. She gasped as Ichigo leaned up, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was unprepared when Ichigo rolled over, pushing her to the ground. "Hey wait!" she protested in vain. She attempted to fight back but Ichigo grabbed her arms and kept them pinned above her head. Still balls deep inside her, Ichigo reared his hips back and pistoned back into her, making her cry out in pleasure as Ichigo fucked her hard and fast.

"Now who's the one with the nice expression?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. Pressing his body against Meninas's, Ichigo moaned as her juicy tits pressed against his toned chest, feeling her hardened nipples rub against him. Deciding to return the favor, Ichigo leaned forward and locked lips with the Sternritter. The two moaned into each other's mouths as they continued to fuck, Meninas losing all her strength as Ichigo's cock plowed into her wet core. Ichigo was a little surprised when her legs wrapped around his waist, gripping him with her inhuman strength. Fighting back, Ichigo not only increased the pace, fucking her at flash-step speeds, but he also let go of her arms to play with her breasts, molding the firm globes in his hands.

Meninas wrapped her arms around Ichigo and wailed. "OH! IT'S SO BIG! MY PUSSY'S MELTING!" she screamed into the air. She couldn't think anymore. The only part of her body that mattered to her right now was the part of her getting speared by Ichigo. "Yes! YES! YESSSS!" she screamed, feeling close.

Ichigo was at the end of his rope as well, feeling his balls swell in anticipation. Kissing her passionately one last time before the end, Ichigo threw his head back and moaned as he released inside the pinkette. "Ah! Cumming!" he cried as his cock shot his load into Meninas.

"OH! OHHH! OHHHHHHH!" was all Meninas could say as she came harder than she'd ever had in her life, the whole world turning upside down as she squirted her juices all over the ground and Ichigo. The substitute pulled out before his cock could be squeezed into nothing by Meninas's superhuman muscles, sitting up as the girl shook on the ground.

Readying himself, Ichigo waited for Meninas to move or try to attack him again. After a moment of waiting, Ichigo leaned over hesiantantly and saw to his amazement that Meninas was unconscious. Apparently the pleasure had become too much for her to bear. "Wow, I guess I kinda overdid it…."

Knowing that now was not the time to dawdle, Ichigo managed to fix his clothes using a quick patch-up needle Senshumaru gave him and got dressed again in a jiff.

As he was about to leave the area and the four unconscious girls, a weak snicker enter his ears. "Heheh, had fun, did we?" Looking over in shock, Ichigo saw Kenpachi, still where the girls had left him. The smoldering captain was laughing hard, though it did make him cough up blood to do so. "Wow, Ichigo. I've heard of close-quarters combat but you just took it to a whole new level!"

Ichigo paled when he realized that Kenpachi had seen the whole event that took place. Seeing Kenpachi's laughing face, Ichigo seethed in embarrassment.

"Oh will you just die already!"

The End


	4. Bombs Away! Pt 1

Ichigo Vs. Femritters  
Chapter 4: Bombs Away! Pt. 1  
IchigoXBambietta

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Reverse-Rape! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **After Ichigo was sent back to the Human World by Ohetsu….  
**_ **Karakura Town: 10:45 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked down the street in the pouring rain, feeling worse than ever. He'd thought when he got his powers back that everything would feel right again. That he could handle whatever life threw at him next.

Now here he was, his weapon was broken, the Soul Society in ruins and when he went to the Royal Realm to fix his blade, he got told off by Ohetsu about how he wasn't a real Soul Reaper and was sent back home like a disobedient child. Ichigo thought about going home, asking his father some questions ever since he fought Yhwach but at the moment he just wanted to be left alone.

Soaked to the bone, Ichigo shivered as the cold from the rain penetrated his clothes. "Maybe I should've just gone home, if only to grab an umbrella…" he said out loud to nobody in particular. Only…he wasn't expected nobody in particular to answer back!

"Well it certainly made my job easier. It would've been harder to nab you with your dad in the way."

Ichigo whirled around and his blood turned to ice in fear. Standing behind him was one of the Sternritter! The smirking girl had long dark-brown hair with brown eyes, with a white cap on her head. Her white Sternritter outfit was tight, leaving little to the imagination. She wore a white trench coat and miniskirt, showing off her elegant thighs and had knee-high boots and black gloves. She smirked when she saw Ichigo's frightened reaction. "Well hello there, Ichigo!" she said. "I'm Bambietta Basterbine. But you can call me Bambi for short."

Ichigo recognized the girl and her name; this was the same girl who took Captain Komamura's Bankai! "What…what are you doing here?"

Bambietta continued to grin at the defenseless Ichigo. "Did you really think His Majesty wouldn't do something about you? You almost threw a wrench in our plans when you slipped into Hueco Mundo and attacked His Majesty in the Soul Society. Now then…" she extended a hand to the boy. "Come with me."

Ichigo stared at the Quincy, his heart thumping in his chest. He'd heard all about how much the girl enjoyed slaughtering Soul Reapers and here he was in his human body with no way to defend himself. "Why should I go with you?" he asked, putting up a defensive stance.

Bambi giggled at Ichigo's meager defense. "You have questions, I'm sure. His Majesty can answer them all for you. All you have to do…" Ichigo gasped as her shadow rose up behind her, looking like a black portal. "…is come with me. His Majesty promises you won't be harmed if you come quietly."

Ichigo stared at the portal, feeling wary of just about everything. He had questions, yes, due to the words Yhwach had said but there was one thing that was certain: he was NOT leaving with the people who hurt his friends. "No way! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Shaking her head, Bambi tsked. "Ichigo, Ichigo… you silly boy." Her smile turned sadistic and it made Ichigo's skin crawl. "What makes you think you have a choice? Since you won't do this the easy way…" she took a step forward, drawing her reishi sword. "We'll do this the _fun_ way!"

Knowing he had no chance in hell against the Quincy, Ichigo ran away as fast as he could. "Dammit! Why did Ohetsu leave me in my human body? I can't fight her like this!"

Bambi's voice slithered into his ear, the girl right behind him. "Please, as if you had a chance to begin with!" Ichigo ducked, dodging a slash that might've taken his head off, and ran into a nearby alley, hoping to lose her in the darkness. He made it halfway through the dark, dirty alley, when he saw something bright flash behind him. Turning his head, he saw a tiny blue ball headed his way, touching his lower leg. "AHHHHH!" he screamed as the ball suddenly exploded, sending him sprawling into the wet ground, his leg injured.

"Face down with your ass stuck in the air! Jeez, for a moment I almost mistook you for that pansy Askin." Bambi snickered as she slowly sauntered over to the fallen Ichigo. "I take it you've forgotten the most important part of the Sternritters, Ichigo? Each of us is granted a unique power along with our Letters. I'm E: The Explode. And in case you're wondering, I didn't hurl a bomb at you. My reishi turned your leg _into_ a bomb." Reaching the wounded substitute she smiled sweetly down at him. It would've looked cute on her in any other circumstance. "Be grateful that His Majesty wants you alive and _mostly_ unharmed, otherwise I'd have just blown your leg off entirely instead of using a tiny amount of my reishi."

Ichigo cringed in pain from his injured leg. It wasn't seriously damaged but there was no way he could run from the crazy girl like this now. ' _Dammit! What do I do now?'_

He gulped when Bambi leaned down and looked him over. "Hmm… now that I take a closer look at you, you're pretty hot!" Ichigo gasped when her hands went to his pants. "I know His Majesty ordered me to bring you back to Wandenreich when I disabled you, but I want some fun first."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ichigo gasped as she undid his belt and began to unzip his pants.

"Normally I'd blow off steam by killing hunks, but for once I'm gonna enjoy myself!" Bambi said as she parted the zipper and pulled down his boxers enough so that she could see what Ichigo was packing. The evil Sternritter raised an eyebrow as she saw Ichigo's cock. Even soft it was pretty big; big enough that the thought of it in all its hardness made her lick her lips. "Well what do we have here?" she smirked as she grasped it.

Though the rain had stopped, Ichigo felt cold and afraid as the girl worked his cock to life. Though his leg throbbed in pain from the explosion, he still couldn't help but feel pleasure as her gloved hand stroked him. "Stop…" he weakly groaned. He couldn't get away from the feeling of her hand. Even worse, her glove felt like soft velvet to him, making his manhood stand at attention.

Bambi smirked at the boy, taking off her hat and putting it on Ichigo's head. "Here, since you'll be joining us after this," she taunted. "You might as well enjoy this, Ichigo. When His Majesty's done with you, you probably won't even remember what pleasure is!" She grinned when Ichigo's cock was finally hard, leaning down. As her dark-brown hair covered Ichigo's lap, she quickly ran her tongue along the underside of Ichigo's cock, earning a groan from the boy. Wanting to debase Ichigo further, she took him into her mouth, swallowing his thick meat.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped as Bambi bobbed her head, sucking him off. He didn't want to feel this, not from her, but her mouth was so hot and wet, his cock slickening from her sticky saliva. Bambi's brown eyes looked up at him and she inwardly grinned. However, when Ichigo tried to push her off of him, injured leg be damned, and get away from her, Bambi grabbed her sword and brought it to his throat. Taking her mouth off of his cock, Bambi glared menacingly at him.

"Oh no you don't! Remember Ichigo, I have to bring you to His Majesty _mostly_ alive. He'll forgive me if I have to take off an arm or leg in order to drag you back with me," she threatened. Gulping, Ichigo slowly nodded, just wanting her to take the sword away from his throat. Smiling sweetly, Bambi put the sword away and went back to giving Ichigo head. Ichigo moaned as she went deeper, taking Ichigo all the way down into her throat.

Ichigo could feel his balls start to swell up in anticipation and tried to fight it, thinking of everything he could that would help stave off climax. Sadly, Bambietta's blowjob made it impossible for him to think, and he couldn't focus on the pain in his leg. His brain had picked up on Bambi's sucking and was making his pleasure override his pain. The nail in Ichigo's coffin came when Bambi lifted her head up and licked the sensitive tip, licking the head sensually. "No…cumming!" he quietly groaned, his cock shooting its hot load into the Sternritter's mouth. Bambi greedily slurped up the hot treat, moaning at the thick, sticky taste.

Leaning up, Bambi smiled at Ichigo's expression. "Don't think we're done, Ichigo. I still want to have some fun…" she whispered into his ear as she stood up, hiking up her miniskirt. Ichigo saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear, showing off her pink pussy topped by a patch of dark hair. "I want to see how good a half-breed really is!" Bambi said as she straddled Ichigo's lap. Ichigo cringed as she grabbed his cock with her gloved hand, squeezing harder than needed, and brought her entrance to his tip. Bambi sighed in pleasure as she sank down onto Ichigo's cock, putting her hands on the boy's chest to steady herself. Her eyes closed as she felt her pussy being filled. As she reached Ichigo's hilt, she saw his pained expression and smiled evilly. "Try as you might, Ichigo, but you can't ignore the fact that you're enjoying this."

Ichigo cried out as Bambi rolled her hips, bringing the boy pleasure before lifting her hips up. She was quick to start a harsh pace, panting heatedly as she impaled herself with the long cock. "Oh, fuck!" she moaned. "This feels so good!"

' _Getting raped by my enemy in a dark alley… thank god Tatsuki or Keigo aren't here to see this…'_ Ichigo glumly thought as he lay on the wet ground, trying his best to keep his moans muffled with a hand so he didn't let Bambi know how good this felt. Sadly, Bambi could tell that he was feeling to. She grabbed the hand and pulled it away from his mouth. "Oh no, Ichigo. Let out those moans! I want to hear you enjoy this! Who knows?" Bambi said as she leaned down, her busty chest pressing against Ichigo's. "Maybe His Majesty will let me keep you for a job well done!" Ichigo's moans were suppressed when Bambietta pressed her soft lips against hers, her hips bouncing on Ichigo's cock like a trampoline. As Bambi continued to ride Ichigo her head fogged up from the pleasure, the night sky lighting up as her vision whitened. "Oh! You're gonna make me cum! I'm gonna cum!" she moaned.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and tried to hold on but to no avail. "Cumming!" he groaned, climaxing along with Bambi, shooting his load into her pussy as she came around his cock. Bambi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo creampied her. She sighed as she came down from her high. ' _Best. Mission. Ever!'_ she thought happily.

Quickly getting up, Bambi adjusted her skirt, buttoning up any buttons that had come undone due to her bouncing. Turning her attention back to the downed Ichigo, she took her hat back and pulled his pants back up, zipping and buttoning them up. It'd be a really awkward moment if she dragged Ichigo back to the Wandenreich with his pants down. "Well, Ichigo. That was fun but…" she grabbed Ichigo by the hair and summoned a shadow portal. "It's time we got moving, don't you agree?"

"Not with my son, you're not!"

Gasping, Bambi let go of Ichigo and jumped back, dodging a sword slash from Ichigo's father, Isshin, who appeared out of nowhere. Bambi scowled as she realized her golden opportunity had just gone down the drain. She knew that she'd have a hard time beating the former captain AND drag Ichigo back with her. "Hmph, another time then." She stepped into the dark portal, though before she disappeared she turned back to Ichigo. "This isn't over, Ichigo. We'll see each other soon. Real soon…."

Ichigo watched her disappear, lying on the cold wet ground. No sooner did the Sternritter leave did the rain start to come back, drenching the already-soaked substitute. Isshin sheathed his sword and helped his son up. "Are you alright, Ichigo?" he asked concerned.

"My leg's hurt but other than that I'm fine. Um…" his face turned red with embarrassment. "Exactly how long have you been there?"

"I was looking for you all night. I figured Squad Zero would send you home. I only just found you after feeling that Quincy's spiritual pressure and I raced here as fast as I could. It's a good thing I showed up, otherwise…." Isshin left his sentence unsaid, not wanting to entertain the thought of his son captured. He put one of Ichigo's arms around his shoulder and smiled at his son. "C'mon. I'll treat your leg when we get home.

Then I'm gonna tell you something I should've told you a long time ago…."

To Be Continued….


	5. Bombs Away Pt 2

Bombs Away! Pt. 2  
IchigoXBambietta

 **A.N.: By popular demand, I've decided to make the second part of this involving Zombie Bambietta, or Zombietta as she's sometimes called. I won't lie, part of the reason this was hard to write was because Ichigo isn't exactly the personal revenge type. Revenge for others, sure, but his code of honor is a bit weird, so if Ichigo's a little out of character I apologize.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Necrophilia!**

 _ **While Kisuke is leading Ichigo, Orihime and Chad to his cannon….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo and his friends followed the shopkeeper as he led them to his solution to getting back to the Royal Realm. His heart was heavy from the sudden betrayal of Uryu. Not only that, part of him burned with humiliation at his rape by the hands of Bambietta, something he hadn't told Rukia or Renji, out of fear of shame.

"Ichigo," Chad said behind him, sensing that something was up with Ichigo and it wasn't only Uryu. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm fine, just trying to focus and-"

"Kyaaaaaaah!" Orihime screamed as explosions resonated all around them. The four braced themselves from the impacts, standing their ground. When the dust settled they turned and looked for the source, although Ichigo had a good idea of what had happened. Those explosions were just like….

Orihime pointed to west. "Over there!"

The others looked and while Kisuke and Chad were surprised, Ichigo scowled in anger. Standing atop a far building was Bambietta Basterbine! Ichigo stared at her for a moment before turning to the others. "You guys go on ahead. I've got this."

"Ichigo, are you sure," Kisuke asked with a questioning gaze. "We don't have much time."

Ichigo nodded. "I won't be long. And besides…this is personal…."

Not wanting this to turn into a debate, Ichigo promptly sped off in Bambi's direction. Shrugging, Kisuke led Orihime and Chad away from the bombed out site, wondering what had made Ichigo so angry. Waiting for his friends to get clear, Ichigo drew his Zangetsu blades and dashed up to where Bambi was. "It's payback time!" Normally vengeance wasn't his cup of tea but right now he was feeling a bit vindictive.

Landing on the rooftop Bambi was on, Ichigo scowled as he stared at the Sternritter who had her back to him. "I've gone a bone to pick with you, Bambietta Basterbine! You're gonna pay for what you did!"

"Ichigo…"

The boy blinked. Bambietta had yet to turn around but the first thing he noticed from staring at her back was that her clothes were in tatters. Just as Ichigo was about to shout at her she finally turned around. Ichigo stared in shock at the Sternritter. "What…what happened to you."

"Ichigo…it's been awhile…" the brunette said as she stood there. Her skin was now dark red, making her disheveled appearance look macabre. "Yes…you'll give it to me, won't you?"

"Give you what?" Ichigo asked, readying his stance.

"I need it…" she walked forward and she stared wantonly at Ichigo. "Gigi won't give it to me. I want it…."

Ichigo scowled. Whatever happened to this girl, it was of her own doing and he did not feel any amount of pity for her. "The only thing you're gonna get is a sword in you!" he scowled before charging.

Grinning, Bambi threw multiple balls of reishi at them but this time Ichigo was ready. Jumping up, Ichigo dodged the balls and advanced, deftly evading more bombs thrown by the woman. Bambi didn't appear worried or even intimidated as Ichigo got within slashing grange, holding out her arm to throw another ball at him. "Too slow!"

Ichigo's long Zangetsu blade cut through her arm like butter, the arm falling and exploding as the ball of energy sunk back into it, turning to ash. What disturbed Ichigo the most was how little blood came from the wound. Undeterred and feeling the burn of his shame echo through his mind, Ichigo stabbed his smaller Zangetsu blade into her chest.

Bambi's eyes went wide and she stumbled but Ichigo saw after withdrawing Zangetsu and standing over her for several seconds that she was miraculously still alive. "Wait, how is that possible?" he asked confused. Then it hit him.

The dark reddish skin, looking like her blood had been corrupted. Her lack of blood when she lost her arm. The lack of self-preservation. Even now, Bambi was looking up at her, life still in her eyes even though she'd been given a fatal wound. Ichigo understood almost immediately: Bambi couldn't be killed anymore.

Because Bambietta was already dead.

Though he hated the Sternritter immensely for what she did to him, Ichigo stared down at her with pity in his eyes. ' _This has to be the work of another Quincy. But isn't she their comrade? Who could be so cruel as to turn their comrade into this? This… this is too cruel, even if she did do something horrible to me….'_ Gripping his blades, Ichigo readied his resolve, knowing he'd have to do something drastic to put Bambi down for good.

Before any serious slaying could commence, however, Bambi's remaining hand came up and pawed at his crotch. "Ichigo…" she said with pleading eyes. "Give it to me… please… I need it so badly…." Bambi's hand pulled down Ichigo's _hakama_ , revealing his large manhood. "Yes… I want it!" Bambi's eyes glazed over when she saw her prize.

At first, Ichigo thought she was going to try to blow his dick off with her bomb ability but when her cold hand touched his warm skin he realized what she wanted. Sheathing his swords, Ichigo began to undress. ' _I know it's wrong, but after what this girl did to me, I believe turnabout's fair play….'_

Ichigo began to strip off his clothing before turning his attention to Bambietta. Eyeing her bouncy chest, Ichigo unbuttoned her top and let her twins loose. "Yes, Ichigo…" Bambi pleaded as Ichigo straddled her chest. "Give me your cock…."

Wedging his cock between her dark-red tits, Ichigo started to titfuck Bambi. The undead Sternritter squeezed her breasts together, loving the feel of having Ichigo sliding back and forth between her large puppies. Ichigo sighed in pleasure as she stuck out her tongue, licking the tip. "Ah!" Ichigo gasped, feeling close thanks to the feel of Bambi's cold tongue licking his slit. Soon licking wasn't enough for Bambietta. Ichigo gasped as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. The sound of her slurping drove Ichigo over the edge. "Fuck!" he grunted as he came, his load shooting into her mouth. Bambi eagerly slurped the hot treat like it was her favorite dessert, sighing in insane ecstasy as she laid her head back, rubbing her legs together.

"Ohhhh! More!" the undead Sternritter pleaded. "I want more!"

Remembering how easily Bambi had stripped him of his clothes when he was down, Ichigo returned the favor. Bambi grinned madly as Ichigo undid her heart belt buckle and pulled down her skirt. The slutty Sternritter wasn't wearing any underwear so when Ichigo pulled off her skirt she was fully bare before him. Ichigo spread her legs and got between them, rubbing the head of his cock against her darkened flower. Bambi arched her back and moaned into the sky as her body was filled by Ichigo's cock, feeling the same pleasure that she'd felt when she was alive. "Ohhh! Yes! Give it to me, Ichigo!" she said drooling.

Ichigo was glad that none of his friends were around to see him have his way with the undead Bambi. He couldn't believe how tight the girl was, shocked by how quickly her cold body warmed to his manhood as he began to thrust into her.

Apparently being fucked by her enemy made Zombietta go wild, her powers releasing with every thrust into her. All around them, small explosions went off as blue balls of reishi erupted from her stretched hands, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as all around them the ground became rubble. Ichigo paid the small tremors and explosions no mind; as long as they weren't aimed at him he'd be fine.

Bambi was having the time of her undead life as Ichigo began to quicken his pace, her tongue rolling out as her back arched. "Yes! Yessss!" she screamed as she came, soaking the ground beneath them with her juices. Ichigo was partly surprised she could still orgasm despite being dead but put the thought out of his head as he felt his own peak being reached.

Ichigo gripped her waist and gritted his teeth as he fucked her with all his might. All of his pent-up rage and anger towards the girl came out violently as he fucked her into the rooftop. Bambi simply lay there grinning and panting like a lewd slut as the ground beneath her cracked. Ichigo, not completely used to the feel of a woman, couldn't control himself any longer as her cold walls tightened around him. "Fuck!" he grunted as he couldn't hold it in any more. "Cumming!"

Bambi lay on the cracked ground, exploding balls erupting from her as she came again, mirroring her orgasm as everywhere around them exploded, save Ichigo. Ichigo threw his head back and cried out as he emptied himself inside her, not stopping until it felt like he'd given her every last drop of cum in his balls.

Knowing that he was running out of time, Ichigo pulled out and put his _hakama_ back on. Looking down, he stared at the cum-leaking Bambi and saw the fucked-stupid face the undead Sternritter had. Part of him felt disgusted at himself for giving in to his rage but he'd remembered how helpless he'd been when Bambi tried to capture him and felt his shame fade. Bambietta was dead after all, and he'd only given her what she'd begged him for. It occurred to Ichigo that the merciful thing would be to put Bambi out of her undead misery, finding her disheveled new appearance to be quite cruel, but once again Ichigo remembered her attack and decided to leave her. She was armless and out for the count; she wasn't going to hurt his friends anytime soon. "Goodbye, Bambietta," he said walking away, his revenge sated.

Minutes after Ichigo left, a new person jumped up onto the ruined roof, seeing the naked, fucked-silly Bambi. "Oh Bambi!" Gigi scolded, smirking. "You're such a dirty girl!" She left momentarily to find a dead soul reaper so she could reattach Bambi's arm. "Now get up," Gigi ordered once she was finished. "We've got Soul Reapers to play with."

"Are you gonna give it to me, Gigi?" Bambi pleaded.

Gigi turned around and walked away. "Only if you're good…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Mayuri's Secret Lab: Cannon Room  
Ichigo POV**

"I'm back!" Ichigo announced as he walked in, seeing Kisuke in front of a monitor and Chad and Orihime inside the cannon. "Is this it?"

"Where the hell have you been?" came a voice from behind him. Turning around, Ichigo saw to his shock his mentor, Yoruichi standing behind him.

"I was…uh…tending to some unfinished business."

Yoruichi was about to ask what his "unfinished business" was when her supernatural sense of smell picked up something bizarre.

Perfume… blood… sweat…and…a dead body….

"On second thought… never mind."

The End


	6. Biting off more than she can chew

Biting off more than she can chew  
IchigoXLiltotto

 **A.N.: This is the final chapter of this series.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **After Yhwach left for the Royal Palace.  
**_ **Soul Society  
Ichigo POV**

A harsh sound emanated throughout the area as Candice hit the ground, the Sternritter not budging as she joined in friends in defeat. Ichigo panted and sheathed his swords, looking around. He had been fighting the deadly women for several minutes, the quartet jumping him after he'd been blown away by Yhwach's departure, but his increase in abilities made them no match for the empowered Ichigo. Candice lay at his feet, sure to have a massive lump on her head when she woke up from where Ichigo punched her. Meninas had been put through a building after Ichigo grabbed her and threw her into it, the harsh impact knocking her out, while Gigi was lying feet away, missing an arm. Ichigo had removed it when she tried to Zombify him, cutting her arm open to spray him with her blood. Ichigo flashstepped behind her and removed her arm, hitting her in the back of the head with the pommel of his smaller sword. She didn't look like she was about to bleed out; apparently "The Zombie" gave her the inability to die from blood loss.

Ichigo looked around with cautious eyes. ' _Wasn't there one more of these girls who attacked me? Where'd she slink off to?'_

His answer came when he felt sharp teeth clamp down on his leg. "GAHHHH!" Ichigo screamed. Looking around, Ichigo saw Liltotto, the last of the quartet, standing ten feet behind him, her mouth grotesquely morphed from the power of "The Glutton", with her teeth sunk into Ichigo's leg. Before the Sternritter could bite off a chunk of Ichigo, Ichigo reached for his swords. Sensing that the boy was going to cut her own mouth off, Liltotto let go of Ichigo, but to the boy's dismay the sudden release as well as the small tug caused him to stumble and fall. To make matters worse, Liltotto used her bow to shoot his Zangetsus right off of him, leaving him defenseless.

Calmly, as if walking through the park, Liltotto walked over to Ichigo. "Not so tough now, are you?" she asked.

Ichigo scowled up at Liltotto, hoping that she didn't try to eat him. "Says the one who hid while her friends were fighting."

Liltotto merely shrugged. "We're Quincies. Hiding in the shadows is what we do." Looking around, the small girl scowled when she saw the state of her friends. "Hmph. Just goes to show how lame those three are…."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "You seem really quick to dismiss your own comrades." He tried to get to his feet but Liltotto's sneak attack had done real damage to his leg. He was sorely wishing Orihime was here right about now….

"Yeah well, we don't exactly have the whole buddy-buddy thing you Soul Reapers have. That's probably why we haven't had much trouble slaughtering you guys," she said gesturing to the massive amount of dead bodies in black _Shihakusho_ s littering the ground everywhere. "Seriously, you really shouldn't have bothered coming back here, Ichigo Kurosaki. There's hardly anyone left for you to save. We've practically won by now."

"Like hell!" Ichigo roared. He tried once more to get up but an arrow hitting the ground next to his face stopped him quick. He started to sweat when he saw Liltotto's mouth start to deform….

"I could kill you. I'd bet you taste delicious. But I'm sure eating someone who's half hollow would do a lot more than give me indigestion." Ichigo lay there on the ground stunned as Liltotto's mutated teeth grabbed his clothes, pulling them away from him. "I think I'll just humiliate you instead and then drag you to His Majesty later." Ichigo looked down at his naked body and paled. ' _Please don't tell me she's about to bite my junk off….'_

In a blur of motion, Liltotto was soon between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo paled as she opened gripped his cock, her small hand slowly stroking him. "I'm sure getting taken advantage of by your enemy will be a pretty good sting to your precious ego."

Ichigo groaned as Liltotto got him hard, her hand's grip surprisingly gentle. Once Ichigo was hard as a rock, Liltotto decided to up her game, wanting to do more than just give him an old-fashioned. Ichigo's blood turned to ice when he saw Liltotto's mouth start to morph again, her mouth descending to his cock and enveloping it. "Mmh melpmmmh (Ah relax)" Liltotto mumbled as she wrapped her engorged mouth around Ichigo's thick cock. Ichigo's fear of being violently castrated faded as he felt something wrapping itself around his cock, her mutated mouth jiggling as it ran itself up and down. He soon realized that she had wrapped her tongue, also transformed from "The Glutton". Ichigo was in for the ride of his life as Liltotto gave him the weirdest blowjob, his panting growing as the Sternritter continued to suck him off. She gripped his legs and groaned as she gave the boy head.

To Liltotto Ichigo had the best flavor. If it wasn't for fear of his inner hollow, she would've eaten him; he'd probably be delicious. Her warped tongue ran against the slit and she could see that her enemy was close to cumming.

This was so wrong to Ichigo it almost felt right. But part of what unnerved Ichigo was Liltotto's childlike appearance. In fact she kinda looked like Yuzu, making this feel even more wrong. But maybe it was that dark forbidden feel of his enemy sucking him off that drove him over the edge. "Uh! Gonna…cum!" he groaned, shooting his load into her mouth.

Liltotto was thoroughly shocked by the vast amount of cum Ichigo shot out. She knew that the amount a person could cum was magnified by how much spirit energy they had but Ichigo surpassed all standards. ' _Good lord! If this went off inside my pussy I'd be filled to the point I'd look pregnant!'_ Still, Ichigo's cum had to be the most delicious treat she'd ever tasted. She swallowed the thick treat like it was ambrosia, gulping it down with gusto.

As Ichigo blew his load into Liltotto's mouth, he couldn't help but stare as he watched something jaw dropping happen. Liltotto was…changing?

Liltotto also felt her body change and removed her mouth from Ichigo's still-hard cock, letting her body change before the boy. She grew about a foot taller and her body seemed to evolve into womanhood. Before she had a child's body and face but now she had a body that matched Orihime's in terms of sex appeal. "What…" Ichigo gaped, unable to comprehend what the hell just happened. He knew that the Sternritter all had whacked out abilities but this one took the cake. "What just happened to you?"

Wondering what Ichigo was talking about, Liltotto looked down and was shocked to see her new body. "Oh! I got big, huh?" She looked down at Ichigo and crawled on top of him. She took much delight from the blush on his face as her now double-D cup breasts pushed against his bare chest through her uniform. "The Glutton allows me to devour just about anything. But whenever I devour something, or someone, that contains vast amounts of spirit energy, my body metabolizes it and infuses it into my spiritual core, causing my body to compensate by aging temporarily."

Ichigo stared at her for a few seconds before his head cocked to the side, a massive question mark over his head. "Huh?"

Liltotto rolled her eyes. _'His Majesty did say that Ichigo was a little on the dense side….'_ "If I eat something high in spirit energy, I grow bigger for a short time," she explained in more simple terms. Looking around, she saw everyone around them was either dead or knocked out and decided that when life handed you lemons….

Looking back down at Ichigo, Liltotto grinned. "So, Ichigo… you like what you see?" She began to unbutton her uniform, each of the buttons making a resounding popping sound as they came undone.

"What? What are you doing? And get off!" Ichigo tried to buck off Liltotto but the pain in his leg stopped him. "Dammit!"

"You know, Candice and Bambi were taking bets that they could drag you to their bed before this was over," Liltotto smirked in her new adult form as she shrugged off her outfit, leaving her in her boots and underwear. Because of her petite body she didn't wear a bra, so when she exposed her chest her large breasts became bare for Ichigo to see. Laying back down on Ichigo's chest, Liltotto's face leaned forward and she opened her mouth. Ichigo froze as she pressed her lips against his, afraid she was going to try to bite his tongue off if he tried to resist. Despite his resistance a low moan escaped him as her tongue explored the depths of his mouth, teasing his tongue as she rubbed her enlarged breasts against his chest.

Ichigo could do nothing as Liltotto wrapped her hand around his cock, scooting back until the tip of his manhood was pushing against the entrance of her entrance. "Guhh!" he groaned as the girl slid down his shaft. He'd never imagined that a woman could feel this hot and tight. His hands instinctively went to her waist as she slowly devoured his cock with her lower mouth. When she reached the base she grinned at Ichigo's reaction and rolled her hips, another groan escaping the boy.

The Sternritter didn't hesitate to begin bouncing up and down, her mouth opening up to spew a myriad of moans while her pussy was filled repeatedly by Ichigo's manhood. "So big! I feel so full!" the girl, only having intercourse on very rare occasions, felt like her lower half was melting. Her ass jiggled as it smacked against Ichigo's thighs, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin ringing in Ichigo's ears. To tease the boy further, Liltotto squeezed him with her muslces. She grinned when she watched Ichigo gasp and moan, his teenage instincts taking over. "Ohhhh!" Her jaw widened to its normal limit when she felt Ichigo start to thrust into her, his hands gripping her thighs. "Right there!" she shouted when Ichigo rubbed against her G-spot, the Sternritter seeing stars. "Yes! Yes!"

Ichigo clenched his teeth as he continued to thrust up into the Sternritter's tight flower, using his hands to bring her down onto his cock harder and harder. Suddenly he didn't care about anything; only fucking this freaky Quincy seemed important right now.

A lustful gleam filled Liltotto's eyes when she saw how Ichigo was getting into it. "You like it, don't you, bad boy?" she teased, rolling her hips. When Ichigo moaned in unadulterated pleasure she leaned down and kissed him again. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Liltotto as her nipples rubbed against his chest, his hands roaming her smooth back until they went to her ass, cupping her round cheeks before thrusting up as fast as he could, the pain in his leg nonexistent by now. Liltotto broke the kiss to scream in pleasure. "OH YES! HARDER! FASTER!" she pleaded. Like Ichigo, she'd lost herself to the pleasure and didn't care about anything else at the moment. Only this boy who was rocking her world was the only thing she cared about at this moment. She clenched her teeth when the bubble inside her popped, her hungry snatch clenching around Ichigo's cock in a maddening vice. "Cumming!" she screamed.

Ichigo almost went cross-eyed when he felt her hot honeypot gush around his cock, his balls soaked with her juices. Unable to maintain himself any longer, Ichigo clung to the Sternritter and gasped as he exploded inside her, filling her with his spunk. "Fuck! So tight!" he groaned.

"So tasty…" Liltotto purred, licking Ichigo's cheek as she basked in the afterglow. She and Ichigo kissed again lewdly as she rolled her hips, wanting that blissful feel to last.

Ichigo was in seventh heaven, his body feeling like a boneless mass after the Quincy's relentless riding. But his pleasure turned into shock when he saw something that looked like a beam of light heading straight for them!

"WHOA!"

Liltotto was taken by surprise when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled, grimacing as the broken ground dug into her back with each roll. It wasn't until they came to a stop did the girl realize that Ichigo had just saved her from Yhwach's Auswahlen. "That…he was…Your Majesty…WHY?!" she gasped, seeing the light envelop and kill her friends. "No..." she whimpered as she got off Ichigo. She didn't care that she was naked as she stared up at the sky, realizing her king had just tried to kill her. "Why…Your Majesty…what are we to you? To be used like cannon fodder?"

Ichigo sat up and watched as Liltotto returned to normal, her sexy features shrinking until she was back to her normal size. Sensing the spiritual pressure of his friends nearby, he scrambled for his clothes and managed to put his pants back on and threw on a spare _shihakusho_ lying on the ground. He didn't know what to tell the girl who'd just been betrayed by her leader, knowing that nothing he said could help. They were enemies, after all.

When he turned to leave he felt a hand tug at his sleeve and looked down, seeing Liltotto, back in her clothes, looking up at him. "I'm coming with you. I want payback for what Yhwach did to me and my friends."

The Substitute and the Sternritter looked at each other for a long moment before Ichigo finally nodded. "Alright, let's go. I know where my friends are. They'll know how we can get into the Soul King's palace."

"Agreed. Let's go."

Ichigo took off in the direction of Kisuke, with Liltotto right behind him, the girl a changed Quincy….

The End


End file.
